Manga
Poniżej znajduje się lista wszystkich tomów japońskiej mangi Bleach i rozdziałów w niej zawartych. Akcja mangi toczy się wokół nastolatka o imieniu Ichigo Kurosaki, który przejmuje moce Shinigami Rukii Kuchiki. O mandze Seria jest pisana i ilustrowana przez Tite Kubo i publikowana przez japoński magazyn Weekly Shonen Jump. Poszczególne rozdziały są gromadzone przez Shūeisha i publikowane w tomach tankōbon, które obejmują wiersza postaci na okładce. Kilka rozdziałów posiada przed nazwą "-", co oznacza, że te rozdziały odwołują się do przeszłości, ale nie są to wspomnienia. Nazwy rozdziałów są angielskie, lecz są też zapisywane w katakanie. Pierwszym tom został wydany 5 stycznia 2002 roku . Anime było produkowane przez studio Pierrot i emitowane na antenie TV Tokyo. Emisja pierwszego odcinka miała miejsce 5 października 2004 roku. Akcja mangi toczy się wokół nastolatka o imieniu Ichigo Kurosaki, który przejmuje moce Shinigami Rukii Kuchiki. Lista tomów * Tom 1: The Death and the Strawberry * Tom 2: Goodbye Parakeet, Goodnite My Sista * Tom 3: memories in the rain * Tom 4: Quincy Archer Hates You * Tom 5: Rightarm of the Giant * Tom 6: The Death Trilogy Overture * Tom 7: The Broken Coda * Tom 8: The Blade and Me * Tom 9: Fourteen Days for Conspiracy * Tom 10: Tattoo on the Sky * Tom 11: A Star and a Stray Dog * Tom 12: Flower on the Precipice * Tom 13: The Undead * Tom 14: White Tower Rocks * Tom 15: Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow * Tom 16: Night of Wijnruit * Tom 17: Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior * Tom 18: The Deathberry Returns * Tom 19: The Black Moon Rising * Tom 20: end of hypnosis * Tom 21: Be My Family or Not * Tom 22: Conquistadores * Tom 23: ¡Mala Suerte! * Tom 24: Immanent God Blues * Tom 25: No Shaking Throne * Tom 26: The Mascaron Drive * Tom 27: goodbye, halcyon days. * Tom 28: Baron's Lecture Full-Course * Tom 29: The Slashing Opera * Tom 30: There Is No Heart Without You * Tom 31: Don't Kill My Volupture * Tom 32: Howling * Tom 33: The Bad Joke * Tom 34: King of The Kill * Tom 35: Higher Than The Moon * Tom 36: Turn Back The Pendulum * Tom 37: Beauty is so Solitary * Tom 38: Fear for Fight * Tom 39: El Verdugo * Tom 40: The Lust * Tom 41: Heart * Tom 42: Shock of the Queen * Tom 43: Kingdom of Hollows * Tom 44: Vice It * Tom 45: The Burnout Inferno * Tom 46: Back From Blind * Tom 47: End Of The Chrysalis Age * Tom 48: God Is Dead * Tom 49: The Lost Agent * Tom 50: The Six Fullbringers * Tom 51: Love me Bitterly Loth me Sweetly * Tom 52: End of Bond * Tom 53: The Deathberry Returns 2 * Tom 54: Goodbye to Our Xcution * Tom 55: The Blood Warfare * Tom 56: March of the StarCross * Tom 57: Out of Bloom * Tom 58: The Fire * Tom 59: The Battle * Tom 60: Everything but the Rain * Tom 61: The Last 9 Days * Tom 62: Heart of Wolf * Tom 63: Hear, Fear, Here * Tom 64: Death In Vision * Tom 65: Marching Out the Zombies * Tom 66: Sorry I Am Strong * Tom 67: Black * Tom 68: The Ordinary Peace * Tom 69: Against the Judgement * Tom 70: Friend * Tom 71: Baby, Hold Your Hand * Tom 72: My Last Words * Tom 73: Battle Field Burning * Tom 74: The Death and The Strawberry Zobacz także * Pilotażowy rozdział Bleacha * Imaginary number 01. the unforgivens * BURN THE WITCH * Rozdziały Odniesienia Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Bleach